Fun In Tokyo
by mikopriestessmayumi
Summary: For their honeymoon, Sam gets plane tickets to Japan for her and Danny. Post PP, DxS , rated for language and adult situations. Full summary inside. A little welcome back gift to all my reviewers. I'm back!
1. Surprise

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long, but I was on vacation for a week and a half. I will get back to writing My Father's Legacy ASAP. In the meantime, I decided to write a random short story about Danny and Sam going to visit Tokyo (Because that's where I just got back from ^.^) It's probably going to be rated T but might change to M if I decide to add a lemon scene at the end…Anyways, Here's my little welcome back gift to all of you!**

Fun In Tokyo-By mikopriestessmayumi

Full Summary: _A few years after Phantom Planet, Danny and Sam are still together and have just gotten married. Sam surprises Danny by getting plane tickets to Tokyo, Japan for their honeymoon. What will happen when Danny, who knows nothing about Japanese culture, is suddenly thrown into the midst of it all? DxS obviously, lots of humor and romance. Rated T, but may change to M for language and adult situations.  
><em>_  
><em>Chapter 1: Surprise

_~Danny's POV~  
><em>  
>"Come on, Sam. Just tell me already!"<p>

"Sorry Danny, but it's a surprise. Now just shut up and finish packing!"

I sighed and did as Sam commanded. I found my old suitcase and threw in a few sets of clothes, socks, and shoes. Afterwards, I packed my toiletries and zipped up the suitcase. Sam had already finished and was impatiently waiting for me at the front door of our apartment tapping her foot. She was already dressed in her black fleece jacket, black hat, mittens, and her combat boots.

"Danny, let's go! We're going to be late!"

I hurriedly threw on my red leather jacket and a pair of shades, and grabbed the luggage. Sam locked the door as soon as we had gotten out.

"Damn it, we're not going to make the taxi that will take us to the airport!" Sam said as she checked her phone.

"It leaves in twenty minutes and it takes at least forty-five minutes to an hour to get there !"

I only smiled at her and chuckled.

"Calm down...we're going to make it." I said.

Sam scowled.

"How the heck are we going to get there, then?" she asked annoyed.

I handed her my suitcase, then gently lifted her up. Sam looked at me surprised.

"Danny?"

"There has to be some benefits when your new husband is the one and only Danny Phantom." I said as I changed to my ghost form.

Sam smiled at me and rested her head in my chest. I looked at her with my soft green eyes and smiled back.

"Haha you're right. I totally forgot about that." She said.

I chuckled and held her close.

"Hang on tight, and I'll get us there in no time."

Sam wrapped one of her arms around my neck and held onto the suitcases with her other. As soon as she was ready, I took off. Overall, it was really nice weather considering it was almost winter time. The sky was clear of clouds and the sun was shining brightly. A light snow was beginning to fall as I flew through the air. As we approached the airport, I began to slow down gradually. I landed behind a building and changed back to my human form. Sam smiled and hugged me.

"You know that since everyone knows who you are, you don't have to change in private anymore, right?"

I shrugged.

"It's a force of habit, I suppose." I replied.

Gently, I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Come on, we don't want to be late, now do we?" I asked.

Sam smiled at me.

"You're right, let's get a move on." she said.

"Any chance you'll tell me where the heck we're going?" I asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, now come on!"

Sam took my wrist and yanked me to the entrance of the airport. She then checked in our luggage and pulled out a pair of tickets from her purse.

"All right, we're all set. Let's head for the gate." Sam said.

I nodded and took her hand.

"Yep, I guess you're right. Let's get to our plane," I said. "Wherever it's headed."

Sam looked up at me and grinned.

"You really want to know where we're going?" she asked.

"Of course. Not that you'd tell me, but-"

"All right, I'll tell you then." Sam said.

"Really?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah I'll tell you since you keep bugging me about it. We're going to Tokyo."

My eyes widened in shock.

"T-Tokyo? You mean like in Japan?"

Sam chuckled.

"Yes, Danny, 'like in Japan'."

"Wow, that's...wow. I didn't expect that. " I responded.

Sam leaned her head up and kissed my cheek.

"I only dish out the best for my loving husband. You're going to love it." Sam said.

"I already am." I replied with a smile.

**Ha, so what did you think? If you guys like this, I'll upload the rest of the chapters. Please Rate and Review!**


	2. DoorPalm

**Wow didn't think anyone would like this story. Thanks to all my reviews and favorites. Guess I'll just post up the rest of it! Anyways, here's the next chapter. PS: Everything that Danny messes up on I screwed up at least once while I was on vacation ^_^" That's why I just had to write this…**

Fun in Tokyo-Chapter Two: DoorPalm

_~Danny's POV~_

After the VERY long flight (eighteen hours…), I was completely exhausted. My back was sore, my stomach felt like crap, and I could barely stay awake. Sam, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. She had slept on the plane for most of the duration of the flight.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam asked.

I yawned and stretched my back.

"Yeah I'm fine...ugh, what time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock pm, Tokyo time. Back home, its around nine in the morning. Don't worry, we'll adjust to the new time zone in a couple of days."

Sam grabbed our suitcases from the luggage claim. After that, we headed into a fast food place in the airport. I got a hotdog while Sam got a Caesar salad. Hungrily, I wolfed down my food.

"Jeez, slow down Danny. You're food isn't going anywhere." Sam said.

I swallowed the last bit of my hotdog.

"I know, I was just so hungry. The food on the plane was totally disgusting..." I muttered.

Sam nodded.

" I agree. That's why I don't eat airplane food. So, you liked your hotdog?"

"Yup, it was very tasty." I said with my mouth filled with hotdog bun.

"Well, I sure hope you enjoyed it, because after that, we won't be eating any American food for a while. This is _Japan _after all."

"So Japanese food, huh?" I swallowed my food.

"You mean like fish and stuff?" I asked.

Sam smiled.

"Yes, exactly. Only in this country, the people here eat fish...for breakfast."

"Fish for breakfast? Are you serious?" I asked in total disbelief.

Sam nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll like it, I'm sure. Now, are you done eating?"

I ate the last bit of my hot dog and threw out the wrapper in the garbage can.

"Yep, I'm good."

Sam got up from her seat picking up her bags as she stood up.

"Good, now let's go. We have to get a lift to our hotel before the taxis stop running for the night."

Sam and I deposited our trash and headed outside. We waited for a bit, then a taxi came by. I was very confused when I saw that the driver was where the passenger normally sat back in the US. I went to open the door, but suddenly it automatically opened and whacked me in the face.

"OWWW! Dammit !" I hissed. **(A/N: Danny's epic fail(s) tally: 1)**

I fell to my knees holding my nose in pain. Sam quickly rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Danny, you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied. " My nose hurts a lot…"

Sam moved my hand and examined my face.

"Looks like it's just bruised. I think you'll be okay. Sorry, though. I should have warned you that taxis here open by themselves."

The driver of the taxi came out of the car and began to speak rapid Japanese. While I just stood there with a blank stare, Sam smiled and replied in the same foreign language. I didn't understand a word of what they said, so I just stood there in total confusion. Once they finished talking, the guy smiled and nodded, and Sam and I climbed into the back seat.

"When did you learn Japanese ?" I asked.

"I only know a few words and phrases. I studied extensively about the Japanese culture and language before we came here."

"So, what did you two talk about?"

"The driver asked if you needed any help. I said that you'd be fine once we got to the hotel."

"Oh, is that it?"

Sam nodded.

"Yup, that's about all he asked."

"Wow…" Was all I could manage to say.

On the way to the hotel, I gazed out the window. The scenery was absolutely beautiful. Enormous buildings pierced the sky and were all lit up. In the distance, I saw a large orange and white structure that kind of reminded me of the Eiffel tower.

"Hey, Sam. What is that?" I asked pointing to it.

"The orange and white thing? Oh, that's Tokyo Tower." Sam answered.

"Tokyo Tower? Wow, that's really big!"**(A/N: That's what she said! LOL)**

Sam nodded.

" It is. It was designed after the Eiffel tower, so that's why it looks that way. However, its also about thirty feet taller."

The taxi drove for a very long time. Soon, I just couldn't keep my eyes open. Sam looked at me and smiled softly.

"Tired?" she asked.

I nodded and yawned.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. It isn't too much further."

Sam gently pulled my head down so that I was laying with my head in her lap. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Danny? Danny, wake up."<p>

"Uggghhh..."

I yawned and opened my eyes.

"We're here." Sam said.

Sam turned to the taxi driver.

"Arigato! Sayonara!"

Sam and I climbed out of the taxi and removed our stuff from the trunk. The driver waited until we had all of our belonging and were safely on the curb before he drove away. We walked up to the hotel, which was very quaint and modest. The outside of it was a light beige.

"Like it?" asked Sam.

"It's perfect." I replied.

"It gets even better. I rented out the whole place, so that means it'll just be us staying here."

"Wow, how did you manage to pull that off?" I asked surprised.

Sam grinned.

"I have my ways."

I smiled and hugged her.

"I love you." I said.

"Amarini mo anata o aishite." Sam replied.

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Love you, too." Sam said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't get Japanese at all."

"That's okay, you'll get the hang of it, soon. Come on, let's get inside."

**So here's chapter two. I decided to keep track of each time Danny fails for you guys LOL. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 is almost done. I may even upload it tonight or at the latest tomorrow morning. Hopefully tonight! KK Plz Rate and Review ^_^**


	3. Fail

Fun in Tokyo - Chapter 3: Fail

-Danny's POV-

When Sam and I got into the hotel, Sam checked us in and got our room key. I was about to step onto the carpet to go upstairs when suddenly Sam yanked me back.

"Ow, what the heck?"

"Danny, you have to take your shoes off first before you walk into a Japanese room," Sam answered. Then she looked down at my feet.

"Especially if your shoes are covered in mud!" **(A/N: Danny's Epic Fails Tally: 2)**

"Oh, my bad. Sorry." I said as I slipped out of my muddy red tennis shoes, and laid them down on the wooden floor.

Sam took off her combat boots and set them next to mine.

"There, _now _we can go upstairs."

We went up the stairs and into our room. The room itself was very small, but neat and tidy. There was a tea table in the center with a Japanese flower of some sort growing in a pot on top of it. The table was surrounded by two blue cushions with a dragon insignia embedded on them in white stitching. There was also a teapot and a couple of cups on a separate table next to one of the walls. On the far side of the room was a large closet and a giant white mat with a blanket on top of it. The blanket had a very intricate design on it that consisted of lotus flowers and vines.

"Okay, since it's so late and we're both very tired, let's just go to sleep now." Sam said with a yawn.

I nodded, but my male hormones weren't in total agreement. I wrapped my arms around Sam and looked at her with a sly grin.

"Are you sure you're tired, Sammy?" I asked seductively.

Sam smiled, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I can't tonight. I'm just too tired right now for that. Are you angry?"

I smiled.

"It's okay, Sammy. I won't force you if you're too exhausted. Let's just get to sleep."

"Thanks Danny," Sam said with a smile. "Most guys wouldn't be so willing to NOT sleep with their wives on the first night of their honeymoon."

I laughed.

"Yeah, well THIS guy is a little more complex than the average male. Besides, all I want is for you to be happy."

Sam got on a black night gown and I threw on a white tank and some black shorts. I wrapped my arms around Sam's waist once more and snuggled her softly. I kissed her softly on the cheek and pulled the blanket over us.

"Good night, my ghost-boy..." Sam whispered softly.

"Night Sammy..."

* * *

><p>The sunlight shone through the blinds the next morning directly in my eyes. I groaned and turned over lazily.<p>

"Danny?"

Groggily, I yawned and flipped over. I opened my icy-blue eyes and found myself staring at Sam's beautiful face. She was already dressed in her usual black tank and skirt.

"Morning, sleepy head." she said with a smile.

"Morning..." I muttered.

I sat up and stretched. Sam came over to me and bent down.

"Ready to go get something to eat?"

My stomach then growled very loudly. Sam and I both laughed.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked jokingly.

Sam giggled.

"Really, Danny?"

I shrugged.

"I can't help it. When I'm hungry, my stomach makes it loud and clear that I need food."

Sam shook her head and tossed my t-shirt and jeans at my head.

"Hey!"

"Put those on so that we can go eat." Sam said.

I got out of bed and pulled my clothes on quickly. Sam took hold of my arm and stayed close to me.

"Ready now?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>Sam and I went into the dining area of the hotel. Already, there was food set out at the table.<p>

"Wow, looks good." I said as I sat down.

Sam sat down across from me.

"Yep, it sure does."

A waitress came from the back behind the kitchen holding a pitcher of water.

"Mezu?" she asked.

While I just looked at her in confusion, Sam smiled and nodded.

"Hai! Arigato!" she said.

The waitress put the pitcher down on the table and bowed before heading back into the kitchen.

"She asked if you wanted water, Danny." Sam said in response to my dumbfounded look.

"Oh, well okay then."

I looked down at my plate. There was a soft boiled egg in a small, white bowl, a bowl of white rice, and a fish that had been fried in the middle of it all.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said they have fish for breakfast." I said.

Sam nodded.

"Yep. Though, I won't eat mine because I'm a vegetarian. I'll just eat the soft boiled egg. and white rice."

I nodded and smiled. Then, I looked around for a fork.

"Um Sam, where's the silverware?"

Sam then handed me a package containing two brown sticks. I pulled them out and looked at them in confusion.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" I asked.

Sam smiled and took out her own sticks.

"They're chopsticks. You're supposed to eat your food with them. Here, just watch me do it."

Sam took her chopsticks in one hand and snatched up some of her white rice.

"See? Now you try it."

Sam put the rice in her mouth and chewed. I took the chopsticks and put them in the rice bowl. I tried to pick up some rice, but each time, the rice slipped off just as I was about to put it in my mouth. **(A/N: Danny's Epic Fails Tally: 3)**

"Dang, this is really hard!"

Sam smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon, I'm sure."

I scowled at Sam as she continued to easily pick up her food with the chopsticks. I lodged my chopsticks in the center of my bowl of rice and folded my arms.

"That's it, I quit..."

Sam frowned.

"Oh, come on. You're giving up that easily?"

"Humph..."

"Come on, Danny. Don't give up. I know you can do it if you keep at it. I can help you if you want."

I sighed.

"Fine...What do I do first?"

"Well, for starters, don't leave your chopsticks in your rice bowl that way." Sam said as she pulled them out.

"Why's that?" I asked.

Sam handed me my chopsticks.

"Because, a pair of chopsticks in a bowl of rice literally means death to the Japanese."

"Death?"

Sam nodded.

"Yes. When you stick your chopsticks into a rice bowl straight up like that, it means that someone has passed on to the other side."

"Oh...oops, sorry." I apologized. **(A/N: Danny's Epic Fails Tally: 4)**

"It's okay, don't worry. Here, why don't you try the fish, now?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"All right, here goes."

I held my chopsticks in what I thought was the correct way, and tried to pick up my fish. Each time I tried, I missed.

"Come on already!" I huffed with much annoyance in my voice.

The fish moved back and forth on my plate, and I could still not pick up the damn thing.

"Try to be gentler when you do it." Sam said softly.

I tried to do what she said, but I was becoming increasingly frustrated as time went on. I stabbed my chopsticks on my plate, but to my surprise the fish was gone.

"Hey, Where did-?"

SMACK

I barely had time to look up when my fish flew through the air before whacking me in the face. **(A/N: Danny's Epic Fails Tally: 5)** The greasy fish fell onto the plate as my face remained coated in fish scales and oil. I scowled, and Sam laughed.

"It's not funny!" I said as I glared at her.

"Oh come on! That's totally funny! Damn, I so need to take a picture!"

Sam pulled out her silver camera from her bag and snapped a quick shot of me. She smirked as she put the camera away once she had taken the picture.

"Danny, cheer up. It's just a silly, dumb photo."

"You're not going to show anyone, are you?" I asked.

"The only person I'll probably show is Tucker."

I sighed and slumped in my seat.

"Greeeeaaaat…"

Sam smiled and got out of her seat. She came over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Danny…Here."

Sam handed me a plastic fork from her bag.

"You brought a fork with you?"

"I thought you may have some difficulty eating with chopsticks, so I brought a few forks just in case. Go ahead and eat."

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks."

I hurriedly finished my food and got up from my seat, too.

"So, Danny, I was thinking maybe we could go see the sights today or something. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah Sam, that sounds great. Let's go."

* * *

><p>After leaving the hotel, Sam and I took another taxi to the train station. Once there, we got tickets for the subway. As we waited for the train to appear, I leaned over the edge and stared into the dark tunnel.<p>

"So, when's the train supposed to show up?"

Suddenly, head lights flashed in the tunnel I was staring in. The subway raced along the track nearly hitting me head-on. Luckily, Sam pulled me out of the way just in time. **(A/N: Danny's Epic Fails Tally: 6)**

"Danny, you need to be more careful!" Sam said.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all right."

I was panting and my heart was beating like crazy. Damn, that scared the living hell out of me. Jesus Christ, what else could go wrong?

* * *

><p>Sam and I went all over town that day. We went to Tokyo Tower and actually took an elevator all the way up to the observatory deck. It was really neat to see all the buildings and ocean from so high up. After that, we went shopping in downtown Tokyo and ate "Odon", which was a Japanese noodle dish. I had to admit, it tasted pretty good. By night time, I was already exhausted.<p>

"You ready to head back now, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…I'm ready. I had a lot of fun today, though."

Sam smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. Here, I'll get us a taxi back home."

**Okay guys, that about does it for chapter 3. Wow did Danny screw up a lot! Anyways, the last chapter will be up momentarily. However, the story does end with a lemon, so watch out! Hahahah…it's something to look forward to…**


	4. Sweet Lemonade

**Okay, so here's the last chapter of my very short story. Warning, it's a lemon. Detailed? Yeah. Dirty? Kind of. Kinky? Eh, depends what you mean by kinky, but it's definitely a full-blown lemon. If you read my other fic, Shattered Trust-Broken Heart, it's worse than the smut scene in chapter 7 and nearly as bad as the one in chapter 19. Anyways, here's the conclusion to Fun In Tokyo.**

Fun In Tokyo-Last Chapter: Sweet Lemonade

~Danny's POV~

Once Sam and I got back to the hotel, Sam suggested we take a public bath.

"Public bath, huh?"

Sam nodded.

"Yep, a public bath. It's very warm and soothing. Your body feels very smooth and your muscles relax. Usually, public baths are separated by gender, but since it's just us, we don't have to worry about any one else. So, did you want to come with me?"

"Sure, why not? It sounds nice."

Sam released me and reached into the closet. She then pulled out a black robe that had white lotus flowers on it. The garment itself appeared to be made out of a soft cotton material. Sam put the robe on the tea table before reaching back into the closet. She then pulled out another robe. This one was white, but had no flowers on it.

"Here, this one is yours." Sam said.

Sam handed me the robe as well as a black sash that I assumed was supposed to be used to tie it around my waist.

"Its called a yukata. It's a type of Japanese kimono that is usually used for bathing," Sam explained.

"Go ahead and put it on."

Sam left the room and took her kimono along with her. I shrugged and pulled mine on. In a few minutes, Sam had returned dressed in her kimono. Her hair was down and brushed to the side. Sam walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

Sam smiled and held me close. It was then that she began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You silly." Sam responded while still giggling.

"What? What I do?"

"You're wearing your clothes underneath your yukata, Danny!" **(A/N: Danny's Epic Fails Tally: 7)  
><strong>  
>"So?"<p>

"So, you're not supposed to wear ANYTHING underneath them."

"Anything?" I repeated.

Sam nodded.

"Exactly. We're taking a bath, remember? Last time I checked, you don't take a bath with your clothes on."

I immediately felt my temperature rise and I blushed as I realized what she meant.

"Oh..."

Sam giggled and rested her head in my chest.

"Why don't you fix that, and I'll meet you in the bathing room?"

"O-ok..." I managed to say.

Sam slipped into a pair of black slippers before opening the door.

"There's a pair of white slippers by the door for you. you can wear these inside and to the bathing room." Sam said.

I nodded.

"Thanks."

Sam smiled and left the room.

"Only one thing left to do, I guess." I said to myself.

I got completely undressed and then pulled the yukata back on. I placed my clothes next to Sam's, which were next to the mattress. Carefully, I slipped into the white shoes. They were made of leather and otherwise, very comfortable. I then made my way to the bathing room where Sam was waiting for me.

* * *

><p>"Sam?"<p>

I was in the bathing room now, but the steam made it hard to see. I left my slippers on the wooden floor before stepping onto the tile.

"I'm in here, Danny. There should be a wooden basket near the sink. Go ahead and leave your belongings there," Sam said.

"I'll meet you in the water when your ready."

I blushed yet again, but pushed my awkward feelings aside. Sam was my wife now, so I wasn't going to be afraid. I pulled off my kimono and put it into the basket. Already, Sam's kimono was in there and folded into a neat pile. I folded mine the same way before placing it in there. As of now, I wasn't wearing anything but my gold wedding ring.

At first, I didn't see Sam. The room was still very foggy. I climbed into the water and immediately felt better.

"Ahh...that's nice." I said to myself.

The water was very warm and relaxing. It went all the way up to my waist.

"Danny?"

When Sam finally came into view, I could hardly contain myself. Her short black hair framed her beautiful face. Sam's gorgeous lilac eyes met my baby-blue eyes, and I felt the redness darken on my cheeks.

"Well, THERE you are! I was wondering when I was going to find you." Sam said with a smile.

I smiled back and waved.

"Hey, Sam." I said softly.

Sam came over to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Feeling relaxed, yet?"

I smirked.

"With you here? Hell no."

Sam laughed at the dirtiness in my comment, then pulled me closer to her. I felt shivers go down my spine as we held each other chest to chest. Instinctively, I kissed Sam on the lips. Unlike our previous kisses, I didn't stop right away. I leaned my head down and pulled Sam closer to me so that I could deepen the kiss. As we kissed, I ran my fingers through her smooth black hair and kept my other hand on her cheek.

"Danny, I love you..." Sam whispered after we came up for air.

I smiled as I continued to hold her close.

"Amarini mo anata o aishite..." I whispered back soothingly.

Sam looked up at me and smiled.

"Well well, seems like you're learning fast." she said.

"I had a great teacher." I replied.

I pulled Sam back in and smashed my lips back against hers. This kiss was much rougher than the first. I licked Sam's lips and internally grinned when they parted allowing me to explore the inside of her mouth. As our tongues battled for supremacy, I held Sam against the wall surrounding the bath. I didn't want to hurt her, but god she was so hot. I kissed her neck and gently bit down leaving a red mark on her skin. Sam began to moan from sheer pleasure. It was then when I decided to tease Sam for a bit. Gently, I maneuvered my body over her so that I was right above her. The tip of my erection was at her opening, but I didn't go any farther than that.

"D-Danny..."

I brushed my hardened shaft up and down Sam's entrance, but still I didn't penetrate her. Sam moaned my name loudly and I felt her squirm underneath me.

"Danny, please!"

I smiled at her.

"What is it, love?" I asked innocently.

"D-do it already! Please!"

I kissed Sam softly and gazed into her lovely purple eyes. As I did this, I continued to move my body in the same teasing manner.

"D-do it, Danny!" Sam repeated.

Damn, was she fun to mess with.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you run that by me one more time?"

Sam was bright red in the face and she continued to squirm underneath me. She loudly moaned my name over and over again.

"Danny, I need you! I need you!" she practically screamed.

I smiled softly at her and cupped her cheek.

"So, you want me that badly?" I asked sweetly.

"I want it..." Sam moaned. "I want it! Danny, please, I-!"

"Well since you're begging..."

I slowly, but forcefully, pushed my hard dick inside of her. As soon as I did that, Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, Danny!...Danny!..."

I shifted around a bit as I was inside of her. The water made a sloshing sound as I moved around trying to find the perfect spot. I wrapped my arms around her body and rested my head on her shoulder.

"S-Sam..." I moaned softly in her ear.

"Danny..."

Sam and I sighed each other's names as I continued to move within her. I allowed Sam to get used to the intrusive feeling before I went any deeper. Once I got as far in as I could go, I slowly began to pull out.

"Danny...Th-that feels so good..."

"Are you all right?" I whispered.

Sam looked up at me and smiled.

"Better than all right..." she replied. "K-keep going..."

I smiled and instantly shoved myself back into her. I continued this movement until I finally had a steady in and out rhythm going. As I did this, I pulled Sam in for a fiery kiss.

"Sam...Sam..." I moaned loudly after we broke apart.

"D-Danny...D-Danny..."

Sam groaned and I wondered if I was hurting her. After all, I wasn't exactly holding myself back anymore.

"I'm not ...causing you pain... am I?" I asked between our sighing.

Sam shook her head.

"N-not at all, but could you go harder n-now? Please?"

"Are you sure? I might wind up hurting you by accident." I said with a touch of concern in my voice.

Sam nodded.

"I'm sure...P-please, Danny... Please...H-harder..."

I nodded and placed my hand on her cheek.

"As you wish, my lovely wife." I said with a smile.

I took my hand from Sam's cheek and wrapped it back around her. I kept up my steady back and forth motion, but gradually I began to thrust harder and harder. With each thrust, Sam moaned my name loudly. Each time she moaned, I went harder and deeper. Sam leaned her head back in total ecstasy.

"Danny, I can't take it! I'm-I'm-!"

"It's okay, Sam...Let it out...You're fine..." I reassured.

I sped up to a faster tempo and continued thrusting into Sam with great force. Sam gave a loud moan as she finally came. I grunted and moaned as I felt my own orgasm coming. With one final thrust, I released my fluid inside of Sam and gently pulled out. I took Sam in my arms as we drifted back to the middle of the bath.

"Danny...?"

I panted softly and looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

Sam smiled.

"I love you...so much..."

I stood up and cradled Sam's delicate body in my arms.

"I love you, too..." I whispered back.

Sam stood up too, and gave me a hug.

"We should probably get out of here and back in the room." she said.

I smiled at her.

"And once we're there," I began. "Are you up for round two?"

Sam looked at me seductively.

"You don't even have to ask..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Sam and I got our robes and slippers back on and went back to our room. When we got there, I tackled Sam onto the mattress and kissed her repeatedly. Sam giggled.<p>

"Hey, easy there!"

"I just can't help myself," I admitted.

"You're too beautiful to resist..."

I kicked off my slippers and pulled Sam's off as well. I put my hand on her shoulder and slipped her robe down so that it was barely covering her chest. When Sam leaned back and closed her eyes, I took it as a sign to keep going. I pulled off Sam's kimono completely and tossed it aside. Sam had already slid my robe halfway down, so I was able to slip out of it quite easily. My robe was also thrown near Sam's, and now I was once again on top of Sam in all my naked glory.

"So, my ghost-boy," Sam began. "What did you want to do now?"

I grinned and pressed my lips against hers. God I could have kissed her soft, juicy lips for all eternity. We must have made out for at least a half hour.

"So...How do you like Japan so far?" Sam asked as soon as we stopped kissing.

"So far, so good. As long as you're with me." I replied.

Sam smiled and gently pulled me down completely on top of her.

"Good, I'm glad...Tomorrow, we can go see some more things and spend some more time together. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful," I replied.

"I can't wait..."

I smiled at Sam softly, and kissed her again. Soon, we began to make love to once more. As we slept together, I kept my arms around her waist and pressed my lips against hers gently. Once we had finished, Sam buried her head in my chest and smiled. I gently pulled the blanket over us, and cuddled with her.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked as we snuggled close together.

"I'm okay, Danny. Thanks."

I smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Well, at least I didn't screw up your first time like I've screwed up everything else so far. You seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

Sam smirked.

"Don't try and sound like your not a virgin, Danny."

"But I'm not." I said.

"You lost your virginity only a few hours ago when we made love in the bath house!" Sam countered.

When I didn't say anything in response, Sam giggled.

"Hee hee I win." **(A/N: Danny's Epic Fails Tally: 8 lol just had to include this last one xD)**

"Fine, you win," I agreed. "So, I was a virgin before we had sex."

I smiled and pulled her into my chest.

"But didn't you know I was saving it for you, Sammy?" I whispered seductively.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course...I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone but you."

Sam snuggled in my chest.

"I love you, Danny Fenton..." she murmured.

"I love you, Samantha Fenton ..." I whispered back.

Sam turned to me and scowled.

"Okay, the Fenton part I don't mind, but no one...and I mean NO ONE calls me Samantha!"

"Not even me?" I asked softly.

"Not even you can get away with it, Danny."

I sighed.

"Okay, but can I still call you Sammy?"

Sam smiled.

"I suppose...since you call me that all the time anyways."

I smiled as Sam stroked my soft black hair before pulling me in for one last kiss.

"Night, Danny..." Sam said as she yawned.

"Good night, my Sammy..." I whispered back.

Sam laid on top of me and rested her head on my chest. Soon, she was fast asleep. Right then and there I realized that although I knew nothing about Japanese culture, Sam still loved me. Sam didn't care that in Japan I was totally clueless. In fact, I think that made her love me even more. As I watched Sam nestle in my chest while she slept, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. It didn't take long until I also had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Well that about wraps up my little short story. Hope you enjoyed the lemon and the fluff at the end. Please rate and review because I think I'm getting a little bit better at writing stories like this! Anyway, I'll get back to writing my other story, My Father's Legacy, ASAP. Chapter 2 of that should be up soon(I hope). Thanks again!**


End file.
